


'cause I know where tonight is going

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton - Freeform, Dancing, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Reunions, Seblaine Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Now that Dalton is rebuild, they thought it would be the perfect time to have a Warbler reunion. And of course they invited Blaine too. So here he is, divorced but happy, walking into the place that used to be his home.--Seblaine Week 2020: Day 6 Dalton
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	'cause I know where tonight is going

**Author's Note:**

> Tip for future me: stop writing in Google Documents. While it's amazing to write in, copying and pasting it to AO3 sucks. It adds so many extra spaces that I have to delete, which is not fun if you wrote a somewhat long fic.

It's busy when Blaine walks into the rebuild building of Dalton. It's the first time since the reopening that he's here. He has wanted to visit, but there was never the right time.

First there was him and Kurt fighting. Which actually started after Dalton burned down. It started with Kurt being annoyed of Blaine mourning Dalton, and he understood, Dalton wasn't a home for Kurt like it was for Blaine. And Kurt couldn't imagine, McKinley isn't exactly a safe space that feels like home.

Then it went to worse fights, the same fights they had before they broke up the last time. And the time before that. They weren't able to live together without problems. 

Kurt was out, a lot. And at some point Blaine released it was to avoid him. Everything he did was wrong. Making dinner on date night, he didn't use enough salt. Asking how Kurt's day was, he was being nosey. Talking about his day, he only cared about himself. Visiting Kurt at work, he was clingy. 

Then there was their divorce. Maybe a little too late, but Blaine had hope that they were able to fix their problems. But it didn't end up working, and after being married for almost four years, Kurt filed for a divorce. 

After that, Blaine took a break. A break from his life. As soon as their divorce was official, he packed a bag and went to an airport and traveled the world. 

He had met guys on his trip. Hot guys. Hot foreign speaking guys with attractive accents. He's had dates and hookups and life was absolutely fantastic. He had learned so much. Languages, new cultures. More self respect, independence, and to appreciate the life he has.

And now he's here. A year later. Relaxed. Happy. Moved on.

There are a lot of familiar faces around him. Some of his former Warblers had a job as teachers here. Trent was the new coach of the Warblers, Jeff had become the new lacrosse coach after he had a short but successful career in the sport. He had been injured and wasn't allowed to go back to professional lacrosse. 

And Nick is here somewhere, teaching calculus. 

Well, not  _ now _ . 

Today, now, is a special day for his friends. It's been four years since the reopening of Dalton, and a Warbler reunion of the graduating class of 2013. He wasn't part of that group because he had left dalton in 2012, but Nick, Jeff and Trent insisted that he'd come and watch their performances. 

Because that's what Warblers did on reunions. They performed as if they were back in their high school glee club. Blaine had gone to every Warbler reunion when he still went to the school, he always thought it was amazing that after so many years, Warblers could still do an amazing performance with each other.

There's a lot of chatting when Blaine walks into Dalton's auditorium. In the front there are a lot of students wearing Dalton uniforms. Even though it's a Saturday, Warblers always wear their uniform with pride. Guess that hasn't changed.

He sits next to David, who's sitting next to Wes. He gives them a smile, as if it hasn't been years since he saw them in real life (skype calls don't count).

"What do you think they'll sing?" Wes asks him, "Sometimes they sing new songs and sometimes they sing songs they had done in their graduation year."

"I'm betting it's going to be something new." David tells him, "I mean, it's Sebastian. He's a perfectionist who doesn't do the same song twice."

"And I think it'll be one of the songs they sang at regionals. I mean I wasn't there, but I heard they killed that performance, even with that Hunter guy as captain." Wes answers.

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"You don't know? You're like the only one who understands how Sebastian's brain works." David says, looking at him.

"I haven't talked to him since the, uh, proposal to Kurt." Blaine admits.

The other boys don't have a chance to answer, because the microphone on the stage turns on, letting a screeching sound through the auditorium. 

"The sound guys haven't gotten any better." Wes mumbles, making David chuckle. Blaine doesn't answer, he's too distracted by the man walking on the stage.

Ok, so here's the thing. He has always found Sebastian attractive. Look at the guy. But he was never able to… react to those feelings. Or even think about them.

Sure, he thought about it sometimes. He couldn't help himself. He was in puberty and had so many hormones and here was this attractive guy constantly hitting on him obviously attracted to him.

But he didn't react to them. He ignored the dreams about Sebastian and his eyes and his skin and his mouth and his d- ok, that's enough. Anyway, he didn't do anything, because he was with Kurt. And just because Kurt wasn't ready to do more than kissing didn't mean he should go make out with someone else. He might have been attracted to Sebastian, but he loved Kurt.

But now? Now he's single. He's divorced. And he has moved on. He doesn't love Kurt anymore. There's no one stopping him from doing things with Sebastian. 

And damn, as soon as he laid eyes on the former Warbler, he knew he still wanted to do things with Sebastian. 

Sebastian has changed, but not much. He's a little taller, his hair is longer and he looks a little… calmer? More relaxed? Blaine doesn't know exactly. But he still has that same playful smirk on his face when he looks at the audience. 

Blaine hopes he'll look at him. It'll be that cliche scene in a romance novel or movie, where they lock eyes after not seeing each other for years and fall in love all over again and- wow, okay, not so fast.

Sebastian wasn't in love with him. He was attracted to Blaine, yes, that was obvious. But he wasn't in love with him.

He thinks.

Because Sebastian made it no secret that he was attracted to Blaine. He made more comments about it than Blaine could count. And Sebastian was constantly checking him out and shamelessly flirting with him. So, 1. If he was in love with Blaine he would've said so.

And 2. Sebastian, at least in high school, wasn't the relationship type of guy. He had made clear how he felt about high school relationships: they didn't work out. You're young and in love, but it eventually all goes away when you grow up and have more experiences and responsibilities and more problems. 

Blaine doesn't exactly agree with it. Brittany and Santana were still madly in love with each other. But they were the only ones. Rachel had fallen in love with Jesse during college, and Tina and Artie had broken up quickly after they got together. Blaine remembers having Tina at his house crying for multiple nights, until she moved on and got back together with Mike.

Ok, so maybe Sebastian was kind of right. But it doesn't go for every couple. Some people stay together for the rest of his life. His aunts met in elementary school, started dating Freshman year and they're still happily married, expecting their fifth grandchild soon.

"Welcome, everyone." Sebastian says to the audience, but even though he keeps wishing for it, his eyes don't lock with Blaine. "We're the graduating class of 2013."

There's cheering from the back. Blaine turns around to see a lot of parents and other family members. Jeff's brother winks at Blaine when he notices him.

"And we're happy to continue the tradition of giving you a performance. Now, we know that after this, there will be a few years without this tradition because of the fire, so we promise to try our best to make it special." He gives them that charming smile that made Blaine's knees weak.

"Because we are the last ones for awhile, we've been asked to do two songs. We will be performing a song we have done in our last year, and a new song, chosen by us all. And let me say, it was the first time ever we agreed."

As the audience laughs, the other former Warblers walk on stage. All wearing their old uniform. It gives Blaine chills, it's like he's back in high school, looking ar Jeff and Nick in stage in those blazers.

The music starts, and Blaine's heart almost stops beating when he recognizes the song.

And he notices that Sebastian does have his eyes locked on his before he starts singing.

The Warblers aren't singing their regionals songs. Not Live While We're Young or Whistle. They're singing My Dark Side.

Blaine remembers that moment all too well. He was depressed after his break up with Kurt, and the Warblers wanted him back now that there was nothing keeping him at McKinley. 

Blaine regretted not going back. But he also didn't want to abandon his new best friend, Sam. 

He remembers the way Sebastian had looked at him. Hopeful. He still looked at him as if Blaine was his dream guy. As if he couldn't get the thought of pushing Blaine against a wall and kissing him roughly out of his mind.

He also remembers the soft look in Sebastian's eyes when he sang along to the song. As if it was a message 'Can you love me? Can you love mine?', as if he was asking Blaine if he was able to love his dark side.

Blaine had only realized this a few weeks later. But back then he wasn't stable enough to try to love Sebastian. He was still in love with Kurt.

And, again, Sebastian wasn't a relationship kind of guy. And Blaine didn't talk much with him that year, so he has no idea if Sebastian changed his mind.

The song goes by quickly. Too quickly. Watching Sebastian sing the song made him feel things.

New music starts, and Blaine vaguely recognizes as a song he heard on the radio.

The Warblers start harmonizing:

_ Wildflower _

_ Wildflower _

And then Sebastian starts to sing.

_ I hear you callin' out my name _

_ I love the sound, I love the taste _

_ And I can see it in your face _

_ You've got a side you can't explain _

Oh, ok, it's a sexual song. Blaine shouldn't be surprised after Whistle.

_ You're tellin' me, tellin' me, tellin' me you wanna come over _

_ You wanna be, wanna be, wanna be, wanna be closer _

_ I love it when you wear your hair down over your shoulder _

_ 'Cause I wanna hold ya _

_ 'Cause I know where tonight is going _

Blaine can't help but smile. The playful look in Sebastian's eyes, even though the song is obviously about a going down on a girl and Sebastian is gay.

_ You're the only one who makes me _

_ Every time we _

_ I'll tell you what I like _

_ My wildflower _

_ You're the only one who makes me _

_ Every time we _

_ I'll tell you what I like _

_ My wildflower _

_ You know you are my favorite fantasy _

_ A fatal love song _

_ Waterfall is overflowin' _

_ You're the only one who makes me _

_ Every time we _

_ I'll tell you what I like _

_ My wildflower _

They continue to sing the song with dance moves even better than when they were in high school. But most importantly, they look like they're having fun.

When they're finished, there's a loud cheering, and Blaine stands up with the other people in the audience, clapping loudly.

Sebastian and the others smile, big smiles, and and bow before hugging each other, patting each other on the back with happiness in their eyes.

A few minutes later everyone is gathered in the hallways. There is food and drinks on the table, and as always Blaine is standing there, trying to decide which cupcakes to try first. They all look delicious. 

"You should try the red velvet one." A voice says next to him, "It's delicious, my sister made it."

Blaine looks up to see Sebastian and grabs a red velvet cupcake. He doesn't take a bite because he knows he's a clumsy eater, and he doesn't want to talk to Sebastian with crumbs and icing on his face.

"Your sister is in America?" Blaine asks. When they were still friends, Sebastian told him his sister and nephew lived in Paris with his mom.

Sebastian nods, "Yeah, her son goes to Dalton now. But she's away for work this weekend, left these cupcakes instead."

Blaine nods, not sure what to say. What do you say to someone you haven't seen in years?

"You look good." He blurts out.

Sebastian smiles and looks Blaine up and down, "So do you, I guess traveling around the world did you some good."

"You heard?"

"Nick told me," Sebastian nods, "I'm sorry about Kurt."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, "You expect me to believe that?".

"I might not have liked Kurt, but I wanted you to be happy. And at that time Kurt seemed to make you happy. He also made you very depressed and lonely, but that's not the point." Sebastian tells him.

"Yeah, well, the happiness didn't last long. I should've listened to you when you talked about high school relationships." Blaine sighs.

Sebastian shrugs, "Hey, you were right too. I mean look at Lopez, or should I say Lopez-Pierce. Heard they're adopting. I was just sad that my parents' marriage didn't work. They were high school sweethearts but their relationship didn't survive the stress of jobs and children."

"You still talk to Santana?" Blaine asks him surprised. 

"Yeah, after your proposal I ran into her we got to talking. Turns out she's like a female version of me. Kept in contact ever since." Sebastian answers. "I was invited for her wedding but had something else that day. Turns out I missed the plot twist of the year."

Blaine snorts, "Yeah, it was a mistake. I can't believe I went through with that."

"So, how are you?" Sebastian asks him, "How was your trip?"

"I'm doing great actually. I do miss traveling, it was really fun. I loved seeing some famous places in real life, and also visiting places that the media doesn't talk about a lot. All you ever hear about are big famous cities, but so many countries have beautiful hidden towns. And all the different cultures." Blaine sighs, thinking back. He hopes he'll be able to go back one day.

"Did you go to France?" Sebastian asks him curiously, "Because if not, I'd love to show you around there one day."

"I went," Blaine nods, "I understand why you love it so much. What have you been up to?"

"Well, at first I was going to go through with studying law like my father wanted me to, but I changed my mind. I'm a teacher now. I actually got an offer to start teaching here in a few weeks."

"That's amazing." Blaine smiles at him, "What do you teach?"

"French. And I helped out with the Glee club." Sebastian answers, "It's weird to see those teenagers and their problems. That was us not that long ago."

"Back then our biggest worries were winning nationals and hoping that our crush liked us back. Here we are now with jobs and taxes and houses and bills." Blaine snorts.

"Yeah. And I never ended up winning Nationals and my 'crush', I hate that word, didn't like me back." Sebastian says shaking his head laughing. 

Blaine wonders if he means him, or if Sebastian liked someone else. 

They're both silent for two minutes. Blaine isn't sure if it's an awkward one or a comfortable one. 

"Do you want to get a drink after this?" Sebastian asks him, "I heard Scandals is still open."

Blaine laughs, remembering the fun he had there, dancing with Sebastian. He ignores the memories of what happened after with Kurt. "Sure."

  
  


\--

  
  


It was only half an hour before the reunion was over, some former Warblers had long flights to catch. 

But it was fun. For a few moments, Blaine felt as if he were back at Dalton in his high school years. And it was amazing to catch up with them.

Nick and Jeff had gotten married not long ago. It wasn't a big wedding, the two escaped their families and went to Vegas. Some guy dressed as Elvis married them. 

Trent had also finally got a boyfriend that stayed. He couldn't be there today, had a job interview a few towns away, but Trent's mom had filmed the performance for him.

There were a few Warblers who had been successful in the music industry, Thad had landed a few roles in successful movies.

Blaine was incredibly proud of them. But also sad that, except for the year he went traveling, Blaine didn't have much exciting stories to tell. When he was with Kurt in New York, it was mostly about Kurt.

Blaine wasn't happy in New York. The city was too busy for him, and he didn't feel safe walking alone on the streets. Kurt had been so busy with auditions and performances that he barely paid attention to Blaine or his feelings. 

He also wasn't able to get a job. Every time he got a job interview, Kurt had this look of disapproval that made Blaine chicken out and cancel.

He's not sure what he wants. Traveling was fun, but he didn't want to make that his job. He had always dreamed of starting a family. Of having a healthy marriage and adopting kids. He never wanted a surrogate, sure it would he amazing to have a kid walking around with either your DNA or your husband's, but with adopting… there are so many children without a family, it broke Blaine's heart. And he wanted to give them a loving family. 

(Kurt hated the thought of adopting. Said he didn't want a stranger's child in his family. He had insisted on asking Rachel as a surrogate. But they got divorced before that happened.)

"Ah, good to be back." Sebastian says when they're walking into Scandals. Unlike the last time he was here, they didn't need fake IDs.

He remembers the last time he was here, he told Kurt about dating Dave. He frowns, thinking back. He had given up Dave, someone who really changed into a good person, who loved and supported him, to get back with Kurt.

"Two beers, please." Sebastian says to the bartender as they sit down.

Blaine sighs, "I could use a drink."

This time the music fills the silence. Blaine taps his foot to the beat of the song. He doesn't recognize it, but it still sounds good.

"So, do you have any plans?" Sebastian asks him, taking a sip from his beer.

"Not really." Blaine shakes his head. "I mean, until I met Kurt, I never knew what I wanted. Then he convinced me to try Broadway. But that didn't work out, and here I am."

"It's okay to not know." Sebastian tells him. "My sister didn't know she wanted to become a designer until she did a workshop three years ago. Until then, she spend most of her life singing in clubs, and she loved it."

"Maybe I could try that. The singing part. I'm not sure I'd be a good designer." Blaine chuckles. 

Sebastian looks him up and down again. "Well, your fashion sense has improved the last few years."

Blaine looks down at what he's wearing. He gave up on bowties as soon as his divorce was official. He wanted to change, be a new version of him, and he no longer felt like a person who wears bowties. He had started to wear more casual clothes. He also stopped using hair gel when he found good products that make his curls look good. Now he's proud of his curls.

Suddenly aware of himself, he awkwardly pushes a curl out of his face, but it bounces back on his forehead. 

Sebastian smiles at him. All his attention is on Blaine, focused on his lips when he's talking and on the movements of his hands.

Blaine feels his face heat up. Sure he's had a few hookups or dates the last year, but he wasn't used to the attention. Kurt and the other boys he met, they didn't just focus on Blaine. Their thoughts wandered off, they looked around a lot and didn't keep eye contact for longer than a few seconds.

But Sebastian doesn't pay attention to anything but him.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asks him. He's surprised he asked, he had never been confident enough to ask someone to dance. But he really wants to, now. He wants to dance with Sebastian again, but this time without Kurt watching them. He wants to dance and be able to have fun.

Sebastian nods and leads him to the dancefloor, drinks half empty and forgotten. Blaine makes a mental note not to continue drinking them, not trusting the other people at the club. His brother's drink once got drugged and that ended terribly. 

It takes a few seconds for Blaine to move to the beat, it has been a long time since he danced like this.

Sebastian is closer to him than the last time. He's able to feel his breath on his skin and their hands brush a few times. It makes Blaine feel weird- good weird. His heart is beating fast and all he can think about is his and Sebastian's bodied moving to the beat together. 

He doesn't know who closes the little space between them, but before he knows it, they're pressed against each other. And Blaine loves it.

He can smell Sebastian's aftershave, a scent Blaine usually hates, because it makes his nose itchy, but now he doesn't care.

Sebastian's hand touches his lower back and Blaine lets out a gasp. Their eyes lock and Blaine's heart skips a beat.

He wants to kiss him. His whole body is screaming at him, wanting to be touched by Sebastian. His mind is constantly repeating the words  _ kiss him. _

So he does.

Their lips touch, his hands move from Sebastian's shoulder to the longer brown locks. It's a little rough and fast and Blaine has wanted to do this for so long. 

He didn't realize they were moving until his back hits the wall. Sebastian pulls back, panting, to look at him. His eyes are big, his hair messed up by Blaine's hands, and he has never looked more attractive. 

Sebastian places his lips on Blaine's again, but this time it's short.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Is My Dark Side a little overused in my fics? Yes.
> 
> Is that going to stop me? Never.
> 
> This fic was mostly an excuse to write about the Warblers singing Wildflower by 5 Seconds of Summer, at that time I was OBSESSED with that song and the thought of them performing it.


End file.
